


Unbearable

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Mother Nature is just as ruthless as Gen. Armstrong… and so is Father Time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: That time of the month

There were some on the mountain that questioned whether or not Olivier Mira Armstrong was a woman.  Yes, she was beautiful.  Yes, she was decidedly feminine looking in spite of her hard case nature.  But that perpetual scowl…  The way she shouted orders…  The way the men addressed her as ‘sir’…

But proof she was a woman came once a month like clockwork.  And one poor man bore the brunt of her hormonal rampages over all the other men that worked under her.  It was Maj. Miles she berated over the coffee not being fresh.  It was him she snarled at when the supply trucks got stuck in the snowy roads.  It was his face she spat into when she raged that having a bleeding, cramping uterus didn’t make her an idiot when it came knowing that the men cringed away from her when she was like this, opting to hit the bottle earlier in the day when it was ‘that time of the month’.

But it was also his bed she would sit down on, her head in her hands, complaining that she wished she could reach into her body and pull those useless organs from her frame so she could be done with the whole mess.  It was his arms that would wrap around her and comfort her into a calmer state, assuring her that it really wasn’t as bad as she suspected it was.

And not long after that, it would be his bed that he would spread a dark towel upon and make love to her on.  He earned his ‘red wings’ month after month with her, soothing and sating her, promising her that it would be over soon.  He made her glad to be a woman on the days she loathed being one most of all, and she was always grateful to him that he could rein her in when she felt like she was explosively confronting everything that moved.

And years later, when that time of the month didn’t come anymore and she sat on the frozen wall watching Drachma like a hawk, she would think of her part Ishvalan lover in the warm south-east and pine for his company.


End file.
